Never Alone
by Masked Revenge
Summary: Everyone thinks that Jack Frost was alone for three hundred years...but what if he wasn't? Ivy Meadows, the spirit of Fall and Willow Wisp, the spirit of Halloween. What will happen to the friendship when Jack is named a Guardian, and what happens when Pitch enters the picture? (Short story)


**Hey guys, so I put up a second chapter on "His Memories" that says you guys can give me requests for stories...and this is one of them.** **RaphaelsGirl45** **gave me this request. "** **What if Jack wasn't alone for 300 years, What if he was friends with The Fall Spirit, Ivy Meadows and The Halloween Spirit, Willow Wisp. How will things be when Pitch comes in and Jack is chosen to be a guardian" I've decided to make all the requests short stories, only because I am making other stories in the background, so here goes...**

"Hey! No fair! You can't use powers in 'Power Roulette'!" Ivy yelled after Jack Frost threw a snowball at her. Ivy Meadows. The spirit of Autumn. She was wearing a long dress that showed a bit of her back, shredded sleeves, and she had leaf-like wings. Green eyes, a flower headband that she never took off, and wavy reddish-brown hair.

"Alright, new rule. You can totally use Powers in 'Power Roulette'!" Willow said, looking up towards Jack with a goofy smile. Willow Wisp. The spirit of Halloween. Willow wore a carved pumpkin hat, black jeans, black finger-less gloves and an orange sweater with a black tube top around her hips. Orange eyes, and long silky orange hair.

Everyone knew Willow had a major crush on Jack. Everyone but Jack. "Then how are we supposed to play while including powers?" Ivy asked. "Easy." Jack started, "Keep the running and the tagging but if you get tagged by a power play...you're out!" Jack yelled, throwing a snowball towards Ivy.

Jack threw Snow balls, Willow threw her Pumpkin bombs and Ivy shot out bursts of Autumn winds. They played for hours on end, and Ivy had to admit, including power plays in the game made it more interesting. After about 3 hours, Jack had won 19 times, Ivy had won 13 times and Willow had won 8 times.

"One more game! Come on!" Jack pleaded. "No! You've won most of the games, I'm getting tired of it." Ivy said, ignoring Willow's puppy dog eyes. Ivy rolled her eyes and smiled, how could Jack miss this?! Ivy let the winds get really strong, and they took her away, down to her tree.

Willow stayed for a little bit, hoping Jack would somehow notice her. But he didn't. He just said bye, waved and took off toward his lake. Willow sighed, Jack would only be her friend, and nothing more. And she had to accept that.

After a while of thinking on her own, Willow herself took off and headed home. Not aware of the surprise they would get the next day.

* * *

Willow was of course the first one to show up at their usual spot. Ivy showed up a few minutes later. The two girls waited for the last of the trio to join them for another game of 'Power Roulette'. Half an hour passed and the girls were getting impatient. A full hour passed and they started to wonder. 'What on earth could he be doing?'

As if on cue, Jack came walking from around a nearby tree. "Where were you?" Ivy asked, noticing some scratches and bruises on Jack's arms and face. "I ran into someone." Jack answered. "Literally?" Willow asked. "No, but he wasn't too cheery either." Jack said, rubbing his arms. "Who was it?" Willow asked, feeling a little mad.

"Some guy named Pitch" Jack said, shrugging. "I think I've heard about him." Ivy started, walking to the 'Telling Rock'. The 'Telling Rock' was where the trio always told stories or adventures that they've had.

"If I remember correctly, he was the Nightmare King and haunted the kids and adults for years and years." Ivy said, over exaggerating her movements. "One day, he just...disappeared. The next day, 'Guardians' started to look after all the kids of the world." Ivy finished. "I wonder what it's like to be a Guardian?" Willow asked herself.

"Don't know, don't care" Jack said, sitting down. "Lets just get back to the game" Ivy said, blowing a gust of wind at Willow. So once again, they spent hours playing their new game.

Soon, it was already 3 in the afternoon. They all had to start on patrol. Jack was the first to leave, wanting to make sure his lake was undisturbed. Willow was next, having Halloween be only a few weeks away. Ivy was last, thinking. If it really was The Nightmare King that attacked Jack, could there be more fear coming their way?

* * *

Jack had been gone for three days now, and Willow was getting anxious. "Where could he be?" Willow asked out loud. "Probably just really busy, Winter just pasted..." Ivy said, trying not to show that she was too, a little worried.

"If he doesn't show up in 10 minutes, I'm looking for him" Willow said, real stubbornly. Both girls were afraid that this "Pitch" had found Jack again, but to their relief, he hadn't. "Look, there he is now" Ivy said, pointing to the flying figure in the sky. "Jack!" Willow yelled, waiting for her crush to meet up with them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack asked, landing on a rock. "What do you mean? We always meet here" Ivy asked, walking over to the frost spirit. "Right, umm. Listen, I might not be able to meet you guys here anymore..." Jack said, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"What? Why not?" Willow asked, almost puppy dog eyed. "I have other stuff going on." Jack said. "Like what?" Ivy asked, knowing what Jack looked like when he was hiding something, having being his friend for 300 years and all.

"Nothing important" Jack said, trying to get off the topic. "Then why can't you meet us if it's not important?" Ivy asked. "It's just stuff that I have to take care of." Jack said, starting to back up, knowing Ivy was onto him.

"What kind of stuff?" Willow asked, following Jack and Ivy. "Stuff." Jack said, turning around to walk away. But Ivy grabbed his arm. "What. Is. Wrong" She asked, shooting lasers at Jack. "Nothing's wrong, can you just leave it alone?" Jack asked, shaking Ivy off. If looks could kill, Jack would be dead.

"Jack, please. We're your friends." Willow said, walking up to the Winter Spirit. Jack sighed, having known these girls for quite some time, he knew they wouldn't stop interrogating him until he started to talk, so he did.

"Ahh. I kind of have a "job" now" Jack said. "What? Since when?" Ivy asked. "Since three days ago..." Jack answered. "What is it?" Willow asked, sitting down on a nearby rock. "Um, I kinda have ta maybe sorta protect all the children of the world now..." Jack said, hoping Ivy and Willow wouldn't connect the dots.

"Wait, wait, wait. That job is only specific to Guardians." Willow said, standing up with her hands on her hips. "Yeah...it is" Jack said, knowing that he was too deep in it to get out. "You're, you're a Guardian now!?" Willow yelled. "Yeah..." Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably once again. "That's. Awesome!" Willow yelled.

"No it's not...It's real dangerous." Ivy countered. "You can run into real big threats" Ivy said, matter of factly. "Yeah, but there are four other Guardians..." Jack said, shrugging and looking to the right side of him. "And what if you run into trouble while you're alone?" Willow quizzed. "Why are you so worried all the sudden?" Jack asked.

"Um, I just want to know." Willow said, her cheeks gaining a bit of pink. "I won't." Jack said, stubbornly. Silence took over and no one knew what to say. Jack started to walk off, but was stopped short by two arms.

"Promise me that you'll stay safe." Willow said, holding onto Jacks left arm. "I will." Jack promised, almost like a son to his mother. "And promise me that you'll visit often" Ivy said, holding Jacks right arm. "I will" Jack said, shaking the girls off and walking away. As Jack walked, both girls gave each other knowing looks, then smiled.

Before Jack flew away, he was enveloped in a three-way hug. "Stay safe Jack Frost" Willow said, before she and Ivy let Jack fly off.

"I will" Jack whispered as he flew away.

 **Bleh, this story was hard. I've never written a short story before, but it was really fun to write. Hope ya'll liked it!**


End file.
